Forever Enemies
by StylePrincess88
Summary: Do you have to be enemies even if you don't want to be? Can you trust your friends when it comes to their own safety? Someone is lying for their own good, but who? Kagome better find out soon but not without the help of some good friends.
1. Intro

**A/N: ok this is my fist fanfic so please be nice but tell me what to improve ^^ its basically something that's happening to a friend of mine and I just kept thinking it would be a really good story so I had to get it out of my system. by the way there is no Jewel in this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

''**Forever Enemies?''**

**Intro**

Kagome is a Year 9 student and has a half German background just like her friends Sango and Kanna, Kagome and Sango first met in Year 8 when Kagome moved to Shikon high, she met Kanna at the same time, the three immediately became friends and told each other everything, Kagome already knew a lot of people in this school through her parents and other connections. Inuyasha, Mirokou and Kagoura are all in Year 11 but Kagoura is more of the person to keep away from others. Mirokou and Inuyasha have German backgrounds too and they kind of know Kikyou and Kagome. Kikyou is in Year 10 and is good friends with Kagome. Then there are people like Hojo, Sessoumarou and Kouga. Hojo is in Year 9 like Kagome and her friends, but they were no where near friends, Sessoumarou is in College and is Kikyous boyfriend and Kouga is in College too and is Kagomes ex-boyfriend.

It was Thursday and today Kagome and Kanna had their mock exam in German. Kagome was quite exited but not about the exam.

"Argh! Why isn't Sango in today?! I told her I have my exam today and she said she'd be here!" Kagome said in a loud voice.

"Alright calm down Kagome! I'm right next to you so no need to yell like that!" Kanna said, slightly annoyed at Kagomes outburst, "anyway it's just the mock exam no need to worry!" Kanna tried to calm Kagome.

"You're right, just the mock exam…" Kagome smiled at Kanna as they walked towards the Design and technology building where they had food tech together.

"So Kagome what are you cooking today?" Kanna asked with a smirk on her face. Kagomes eyes widened as she thought about it.

"Oh my god! I haven't got any ingredients with me! Why didn't anyone tell me we're cooking today?!" Kagome yelled and started to panic. Kanna started laughing uncontrollably and turned in the direction of the main building where they had just come from.

"Wait! Where are you going?! We have food tech now!" Kagome yelled and ran next to her, " and where are your ingredients anyway?" she asked. _'Now that I think about it I didn't see anyone bringing in ingredients today!'_

Still giggling Kanna said to her "We're not cooking today Kagome, we haven't even done any research on our themes so we're in the ICT room today." Kanna already embraced herself of getting hit or being chased by Kagome.

"What?! You little…! COME HERE!" Kagome yelled and began chasing Kanna around, Kagome didn't notice they had ran all the way to the main building and up to the ICT rooms until both of them burst into the ICT room their class was in and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the two panting girls.

"Kagome! Kanna! You're late now sit down and get to work!" Their teacher ordered them.

"Yes, miss." Both Kanna and Kagome said together as if they were one person. The girls went over to their usual seats, slightly embarrassed at their dramatic entrerance. This was a double lesson so they didn't do much except for researching on what food of their choice to cook for their next practical lesson. After food tech was lunch time which was quite boring without Sangos usual chatter with them everywhere they went. They stayed with Kikyou and her friends in the library which was kind of Kikyous spot to be all the time, not that she was a nerd or anything she always said it was the most comfortable place in the school because it was warm and quiet. After lunch they had their German exam, including Kikyou, Kagoura, Inuyasha and Mirokou and Kagome had set her mind on talking to Inuyasha about these rumors.

**Kagome POV**

I was sitting there with my phone out ready to call Sango as soon as the teacher would finally leave with the people that needed the ICT room to complete their Course work, including Kanna. When they finally left, I tried calling Sango but unsurprisingly she didn't pick up her phone."I'd bet on anything that she's still asleep!" I said to myself. Kikyou sat next to me and Inuyasha and Mirokou sat at the front Kagoura sat on the left side of the room concentrating on her work.

"Hey Kikyou! Who else can I call? I'm done with my work, really bored and Sango won't pick up her phone!" I asked her.

"I don't know, maybe you can call Hojo or go online to chat with your cousin.." She replied.

"That's a great idea! Thanks!" I answered back and dialed Hojos number. _'Seriously?! Are you kidding me?! He's not picking up his phone either?' _ I grunted, now really annoyed, and banged my head on the table, everyone looked back in wonder but turned back to their work when they noticed it was only me.

"Why don't you just go online and chat with you cousin?" Kikyou asked.

"Yeah true.. I wanted to talk to him anyway…" I replied and opened windows live messenger on my phone, luckily he was online or I probably would have died out of boredom. I chatted to him about the work first but then something came to my mind, the whole Inuyasha thing… so I asked him if a should just accuse him of spreading rumors about me or talk nicely and see what happens, of course he said I should be nice and see what happens, and that's what I did. I got up from my seat and walked to the front to where he was sitting. He looked up once and then looked back at his work.

"Hey," I started off, when he just looked at me I took that as his way of saying hi so I continued ,"I've heard that you spread some rumors around about me." And again he didn't answer, this got me a bit annoyed already so I carried on "I want to know why!" and again he didn't reply but just looked at me casually which made me even more annoyed than I already was.

"Hello?! I'm talking to you!" I tried again and this time he replied.

"I don't know you." He answered casually. And that was all he had to say to get me to explode.

"You don't know me? I know what you've been spreading around about me, and now you're telling me you don't know me?! Do I look that stupid? I think I know what I've heard!" I yelled at him and expected him to start raising his voice but he just sat there, smiled slightly, apparently amused at my outburst, and nodded through the whole time i was talking or more yelling.

"What?! Is nodding all you can do?! Use your common sense to speak boy! Well you know what? You're an asshole, a jerk, a big fat liar and you can rot in hell!!"

'_Hold up! Maybe you'd like to know why I was cursing at some guy who apparently didn't even know me… well it att started when Inuyasha asked Kikyou out…'_

**A/N: Ok so that's the intro, tell me what you think of it? The first few chapters of the story will be in past tense up to the point where she is now, I might change POVs through out the story too.**

**Review and please tell me what I can improve on it ^^ **

**Yours StylePrincess88**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok here's the first chapie like I said I would publish it today ^^ if you're reading the story review so I know that people are actually interested in it. Thx and Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't and probably never will own Inuyasha or any other characters.**

''**Forever Enemies?''**

**Chapter 1**

'_It all started when Inuyasha asked Kikyo out.'_

"So have you thought about it?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo curiously.

"Well… I have but you won't like it…" She started; she had only told him she would think about going out with him to stop him from bothering her the whole time. "Well my answer is still no and I've talked to a friend who has confirmed that this wouldn't work, and I already told you before that I have a boyfriend." She explained calmly. Inuyasha just stood there thinking for a minute.

"It's because of her isn't it?" he asked sadly. "It's Kagome that doesn't like me so she told you not to go out with me right?"

"Inuyasha don't try to blame others about this. I've made the decision myself and I wouldn't just turn you down if someone else told me to." Kikyo explained.

"You don't need to cover for her, I know that she doesn't like me so she told you not to go out with me!" he repeated himself, getting rather angry then sad but he was very good at hiding his emotions when it came to other people than Miroku, so Kikyo didn't notice it.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you? I made the decision myself!" Kikyo replied to him. "Kagome has nothing to do with it!" She said, raising her voice a bit.

"Of course you would say that she's your friend!" he replied, raising his voice also. Now really annoyed, Kikyo groaned and turned away.

"Forget it! You just don't get it!" she yelled back while she started to walk away.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said just loud enough for her to hear it, then he turned around and also walked off, hoping that Miroku would be in the ICT room as always. When he got there he sat on the computer next to Miroku and turned the computer on but making sure Miroku noticed he was upset. Luckily Miroku knew his best friend good enough to notice this as soon as Inuyasha walked through the door. When Inuyasha typed in his username and password really slowly and with no interest, Miroku finally snapped.

"Ok, tell me what happened! You're NEVER like this! "

Inuyasha sighed and answered "She blew me off… she just blew me off… it seemed like she didn't even consider going out with me!" he sighed again and continued ", I bet it's that girl Kagomes fault!"

"Well… you never know, maybe she's just not the girl for you and –"

"Argh! You're not helping Miroku!" Inuyasha cut him off "You're meant to encourage me that I'll still get my chance with her you idiot!"

"Well sorry I just see it in a different way than you do." Miroku replied, noticing his friends hurt but not noticing the person that just happened to overhear their conversation.

'_She will be overjoyed when I tell her what I've heard here' _the mysterious girl smirked and waited for details of what the heart-broken Inuyasha had to say about all this and especially… about Kagome.

As the boys didn't notice the girl that was listening in on their conversation, Inuyasha spilled everything, from how he really liked Kikyo and he would love to at least get a chance with her to how he would love to get Kagome back for telling Kikyou not to go out with him.

"Me and Kikyo were talking about my chance of us going out but she said she doesn't want to and she said a friend of hers confirmed that she shouldn't go out with me. That's why I think its Kagomes fault because they talk to each other about everything and I would bet on anything that Kikyo told her about this too."

"Well why don't you talk to Kagome and find out?" Miroku asked.

"What? No! Why would I talk to her? I don't want anything to do with her!" Inuyasha said in an as-a-mater-of-fact way "I think she's a bitch and I just wish I could get her back." Miroku knew that this was just the angry Inuyasha talking and that he would actually never do anything to anyone no matter how much they deserved it so he just let Inuyasha talk and fill him in on what had happened and what he thought and felt.

"I dunno Inuyasha you know what they say: be careful what you wish for... If you get her back for it and she actually DIDN'T say anything to Kikyo then she would do the same to you." Miroku said in his annoyingly clever tone. Inuyasha gave him an annoyed glare to make him stop talking in his clever way of thinking.

"If all you're gonna do is talk clever you can just shut up and let me live in my fantasy!" Miroku was just about to say something else when Inuyasha cut him off again "Just shut it and listen Miroku!"

"Alright relax." Miroku replied and held his hands in front of him in a defensive way. Inuyasha just groaned annoyed and tried to relax by tuning everything and everyone out. Then he told Miroku everything he felt and thought about this whole situation he was in. What the boys didn't know was that someone was highly amused by Inuyashas outburst and took the boys short attention to get out of the ICT room and to where she thought her friend was to tell her what she had just found out.

**A/N: Ok that was the first chapter of "Forever Enemies" sorry this chapter is kind of short but the next one will be a bit longer ^^ so tell me about any mistakes you see in this chapter and I'll try to fix them ^^ Review pls.**

**Yours StylePrincess88  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is late but I'll try to update sooner more info at the end of chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha or any other characters!**

**Chapter 2**

Kagome was furious!

"How could he!? And the thing is why would he !? Such an idiot." She yelled.

"Kagome calm down! Yes he's an idiot for spreading those rumors but don't yell at me about it!" Kikyo said loudly.

"You're right! I'll just talk to him about it! And give him a piece of my mind too!" she said satisfied with her plan having a go at Inuyasha.

"Don't forget the exam on Thursday Kagome!" Kikyo said.

"Huh? What? – oh yeah the German exam yeah I'll remember…" Kagome replied. _"I'll just ask him when we have the mock exam on Thursday…"_ Kagome smirked at her idea. She left the library and went to class because break just finished. She was already planning how to talk to him or just have a go at him and yell and curse at him… she smirked at the idea of cursing at him during the mock exam… she could just ask him calmly so he's more likely to answer too_. _

"_Yeah I'll just ask him nicely then he will tell me if he did it and why." _ She thought to herself. Today was Tuesday and lunch just finished so she had Religious education and she would definitely tell Sango about this. She was still angry but manageable angry so she was fine but she wouldn't be if she saw him right now… luckily she made it to class without bumping into Inuyasha or Miroku. She walked to the classroom and right up to Sango, who immediately noticed that something was wrong but she didn't have to ask because the first thing Kagome said was "I'm so angry , you won't believe it!" Sango stared at her and managed to say

"It looks like you're about to explode! Kagome! Breathe! Relax!" Sango quickly tried to calm her friend down and Kagome seemed to relax a bit.

"I can't wait for school to be over today!" Kagome said as they went in the classroom.

"Don't worry, just two more lessons." Sango said in a soothing voice, still trying to relax Kagome. _'Something really bad must have happened… I've never seen her so angry…'_

"So…." Sango tried to start on the subject, "are you planning to tell me about what happened? Or are you gonna leave me to guess?" Kagome smiled at her best friend and her attempts to find out what had happened to get her so worked up.

"Sure I'll tell you" Kagome replied and began telling her best friend the whole story.

"Ok so you know I'm always with Kikyo… and we talk about everything…" She started.

"Yeah I know… carry on…" Sango was kind of curious to find out what happened.

"Ok so Inuyasha, a guy in Year 11, asked Kikyo out and she said she would think about it but she only said it to get him to stop bothering her… so she asked me for advise and I said from what I've seen and heard about him that she shouldn't go out with him and she obviously followed my advice.! Kagomes voice started to rise while she was talking but she carried on.

"Then he obviously thought I convinced her to blow him off and he started those flippin' rumors about me! He told people that I walk around, dressed like a slut!" Kagome shouted the last part and her whole class turned around to face the two embarrassed girls.

"Girls! Anything interesting enough to share with the whole class?" the teacher shouted across the room.

"Sorry Miss!" the girls apologized and tried to hide their embarrassment.

"Well that was embarrassing!" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"I know! Why'd you have to shout anyway?!" Sango whispered back.

"Sorry! I just got into the story too much…" Kagome replied. The rest of the lesson was boring as they didn't do anything else and the teacher seemed to pay special attention to Kagome and Sango. After this Sango had ICT and Kagome had Geography so they had to split up. As Sango was waiting for her teacher to open the class she noticed some Year 11 people in the class next to her classroom, she turned to see if there was anyone she knew and that's when she saw him. There was Miroku right across the hallway looking at her. Sango quickly turned away and hoped he hadn't noticed… luckily he didn't officially know her so he didn't come up to her but she did notice him looking at her a couple of times until the teacher finally came and opened the door. As soon as she was inside the class and she made sure the teacher wasn't looking at her she called Kagome and tried telling her who she saw without getting her teachers attention. As soon as the class was over she ran out the class hoping she wouldn't see Miroku right now, and ran to where Kagomes class was to tell her everything in details. This was the last lesson so they had registration which was boring and annoying and her teacher was stupid enough to stop all the time she heard a piep of the class. Well as soon as they were out and at the bus stop they kind of waited for Inuyasha and Miroku… because they always talked shit to each other on the bus and Kagome and Sango always laughed when they heard what they were talking about. The rest of the way home was uneventful.

**A/N: Again sorry the chapter is late and fairly short but I didn't have time to update and I'm on holiday but I'll try to update as soon as I have the next chapter done and I'll try to make the next chapter longer too ^^ REWIEV so I know I'm not just writing the whole thing for no one xD**

**Yours StylePrincess88**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated in so long but there was a lot going on.. more info at the bottom ;)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha or any other characters!**

**Chapter 3**

On Wednesday during lunch time Kikyo and Kagome were in bushey building, actually on their way to find Koga who had really been getting on Kagomes last nerves… her last lesson was French which is when the whole thing with Koga started, he really annoyed her by throwing her stuff around the room for no reason.. so Kagome was really annoyed right now… they were walking past the stairs and towards the exit when all over sudden something hit Kikyo on her arm, Kikyo and Kagome looked around to see a smiling Miroku leaning on a wall, with paper balls in his hands. Kikyo picked the paperball up that had just hit her and threw it back at him, bad enough that he doged it and threw another one at her… he really seemed to enjoy it but Kikyo was actually not amused, Kikyo got annoyed at him and shouted.

"Go away Miroku! You're annoying!" And with that the girls walked off. Just as they were out the door Miroku ran past them and threw another paper at Kikyo. As Kagome was already so angry at Koga she tightened her grip on the book, which she had just borrowed from the library, and was about to hit him with it, but she didn't… because just when she was about to hit him Kikyo noticed her attempt and ripped the book out of her hands, Kagome was still furious so she yelled at him instead.

"What is your problem? She already told you to leave her alone so GO AWAY and STOP flippin` bothering her!" Miroku wasn't really paying attention to her and simply replied.

"I wasn't talking to you." This got Kagome even madder and she started yelling again.

"Well I'm here too and you're really annoying me!" Miroku just kept on ignoring her, now Kagome was ready to get physical; she just stepped forward and raised her hand, just high enough for miroku to notice that she wasn't kidding, when Kikyo grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Calm down Kagome… it's alright." Kikyo tried to calm Kagome. People seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"No! It's not! He is SO annoying! Let go of me!" she yelled at Kikyo who was still holding her by the arm. As Kagome noticed that Kikyo wasn't about to give up she just glared at Miroku, making sure that he knew she was serious. He seemed to have noticed that some time ago because he seemed very uncomfortable and just looked at Kagome and Kikyo in shock, he immediately went back inside, without throwing another glance back at the girls, and rejoined Inuyasha.

Kagome also immediately noticed that she had let all the anger she had on Koga out on Miroku and immediately felt sorry for him.

"Poor guy… you just let all the anger you had on Koga out on him…" Kikyo stated.

"I know… I already noticed that… maybe I should apologize…" she thought for a moment "..but not now… that would just be weird…" she explained.

"As long as you do it yourself and I don't have to do it for you, I don't care when you do it." Kikyo replied.

'_Miroku should really be thankful to Kikyo for holding onto me because he just went over the limit…' _Kagome tried to reason with herself.

'_Sango will so regret not coming in today after I tell her what just happened' _Kagome thought with a slight smirk on her face.

**Meanwhile:**

Miroku rejoined Inuyasha and still looked a bit shocked from what he had just seen, as Inuyasha didn't know about the scene Miroku just witnessed he started joking.

"Whats up Miroku? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Inuyasha smirked at his own joke and waited for a reply.

"You know that weird girl that's always with Kikyo?"Miroku asked. Inuyasha knew who he was talking about.

"You mean Kagome?" he replied.

"Yeah her… did you know she has a loud voice… and a big vocabulary…"

"What?" Inuyasha was a bit confused by this. "How do you know that anyway?" First Miroku seemed unsure how to explain what just happened outside but after a few moments he started.

"Well… you know how I wanted to annoy Kikyo just now?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing it worked." Inuyasha smiled mischievously.

"Yeah well I'm guessing Kagome got angry at me too and she was just having a go at me… and when I ignored her when she spoke, it seemed like she was gonna get physical if Kikyo hadn't held her back!" Miroku explained. At first Inuyasha was listening but now he was just thinking about how great Kikyo was and how loyal and-.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Miroku pulled Inuyasha back to reality. While Inuyasha was lost in his daydream, Miroku had already changed the subject and was asking what lesson they had now, but Inuyasha hadn't noticed.

"Yeah sure… you were saying about Kagome, big vocabulary and getting physical…" Inuyasha replied. Miroku smacked his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"You're helpless!"

"What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing that Miroku was referring to Inuyashas constant daydreaming.

"Nothing! Just forget it! And at least pay a little attention when someone is talking to you ok?" Miroku advised his friend and started walking towards the exit of the building.

Kagome and Miroku only met once more that day… just before registration Miroku just had Graphics and had to get back to his class was when they walked past each other. Kagome noticed that Miroku didn't look at her once and was feeling proud of herself because she had stood up to a year 11 boy, but she was also feeling a little bit guilty because she had shouted at him far too much than he deserved.

**A/N: I'm SO SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long but I was stuck in Germany for another week and my aunt that I was staying with didn't have internet access so I couldn't update and I've had my exams last week… I already had this chapter written down and FINALY got to typing it up **** I hope you like it and please REVIEW so I know if it's worth to carry on writing it.**

**Yours StylePrincess88**


End file.
